


Lord Emrys

by Flyorfall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed, Powerful Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyorfall/pseuds/Flyorfall
Summary: An old draft of something I never posted, now being edited because it is in my head.Merlin is Emrys, and Emrys is lord of the druids.  Merlin would rather just be Merlin, but no he is high lord of the druids.  Who has time for that? Not Merlin, so he accepts help from where ever he can get it, even if it is from Mordred.  Arthur trusts the boy, even knowing he is a druid.And Merlin is going to have to put his faith in the boy (man?) too, because Arthur wants to make peace with the druids, and their high lord Emrys.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this may never get finished, but god it needs to get out of my head... and you know the whole I own nothing thing. oh and what is cannon there is none of that here....  
> There is more to this story, but this is the only bit that may not drastically change before I am done with my head cannon...

Arthur had known Mordred was a druid, had known the now man had spent the entirety of his childhood living as a nomad, traveling from place to place with what the boy called his clan. And now that the druids were threatening to join with Morgana, he had gone to him for help. Arthur knew he would lose a war against the Druids; they could sense the land. They understood every valley, every hill, and walked every path in his kingdom. The Druids had always been a peaceful people, but Arthur knew that he, that his father had pushed them past their limits. They would fight to protect their way of life, as he would. And now more than ever he needed to make peace. His youngest knight was his only hope. The man was the only one who could help him make peace. Mordred had listened to his proposal, but rather than acquiescing, the boy, no the man, Arthur corrected himself, said, "I must seek Emerys' permission."  
As the boy quickly skirted away, all Arthur could think was, who is Emerys?  
\-------------------  
Across the castle Merlin was woken from his sleep, by Mordred's voice in his head, the unstoppable call of " _Emerys_ " bouncing is his head. Merlin never having been great at Mordred's favored version of speech, projected a sense of calm, that Mordred felt across the castle.  
 _"I am sorry_," popped in to Merlin's head.  
" _Stop_ ," Merlin commanded, and Mordred found himself stilled in the middle of a corridor, " _what has happened? Is Arthur in danger?"_  
" _No, not at the moment_ ," Mordred replied, " _But he asked me to help him seek the druids, I know not what I should do. He is worried by the rumors that my people are joining lady Morgana. He wants to make peace."_  
 _"This is good."_  
 _"What should I do?"_  
 _"Honor your king, and arrange his meeting."_  
 _"Than-"_ was the last Merlin heard. Mordred did not reply to his further prods, and Merlin grew worried. It took him less than a minute to get out of bed and go looking for the young knight.  
\-------------------------  
Mordred was stopped mid word by Arthur's hand on his shoulder, "Mordred, why are you running off?"  
"I had council to seek."  
"In the middle of an empty corridor?"  
"Yes..."  
"And who is this Emerery, Emaris, Em-"  
"Emerys is the highest of all the druids, our king in a way, though he is referred to as Lord Emerys, by my people."  
"And he uses magic?"  
"He is magic," was all Mordred could manage to reply.  
"What do you mean Mordred?"  
"The name Emerys is older than time, the name given to the holder of true magic. He has always held magic, it said he wielded it before he ever learned cry for his mother. He was born but a man, and has grown to be the master of all magic. He is tied to the land, and it to him. And it is he who my people will follow if he chooses to lead us."  
"I must meet with him"  
 _"NO"_ reverberated in Mordred's head, and all he could do was look around wildly.  
"Mordred. Mordred, what is it?" Arthur asked frantically at the boy's panic.  
"Emerys, does not wish to reveal himself to you."  
"Mordred," Arthur keened, his voice strong but laced with fear, "is he in Camelot?"  
"I..."  
 _"Yes, always protecting him_ "  
"He wishes you to know that he is here, always protecting you."  
"A druid protecting a Pendragon, why?"  
"Because you too are of prophecy, they say you are two sides to the same coin. That one without the other is only half the world. You were meant as he was to restore Albion, to bring peace."  
"Then why will he not meet with me," Arthur questioned, and almost instantaneously his head shook with the words, " _Mordred, He is not ready."_  
Mordred saw Arthur's body shake, and grabbed his king's arm as the man started to tumble towards the floor. Arthur still shaking, breathed out, "what was..."  
"The link can be jarring at first," Mordred murmured, "I doubt that he meant for you to hear that. Emotions make magic stronger, and he seems very adamite about you not being ready. The time will come someday of that I assure you, but for now we'd best get you to see Guias," Mordred said pulling Arthur to his feet.  
"We have not finished this discussion, and I have no need of a physician-"  
"Really sire, then you will be able to stand unaided?"  
"I am quite fine," the king said pulling away from Mordred's grip, on to stumble, the only thing stopping him from falling is the young knight.  
"Sire-"  
"But perhaps I should retire for the night..."  
"Sire, the link can be dangerous, especially when forced open, we must make sure you are alright."  
Still unsteady on his feet, Arthur relented, "Very well."  
\-----------------------  
Merlin who had been hiding around the corner, knew he would have to hurry back to his quarters to sneak in before Arthur and Mordred made it there to wake Guias. Why did all of this mess have to happen in the middle of the night, between Arthur's new found late hours, Kilagrah's calls, the ever-growing attacks on Arthur's life, and his new bi weekly meetings with the druid elders Merlin couldn't remember the last time he slept the night through.  
He hadn't meant to share his voice with Arthur, and he was glad that the words that slipped from his mind sounded nothing like those from his mouth or he would be in big trouble. Arthur didn't even know about his magic, how would the man react to learning that his most trusted friend, had lied to him, was lord of the Druids, as Mordred had said. That was still new to him, but Kilagrah had told him it was true. It was the reason he snuck out of the castle in the middle of the night to meet druid elders, and leaders in the forest. And more and more they sook his council during daylight hours over his link. It had become so had to fulfill his duties, while constantly speaking to someone who wasn't there, that Merlin had insisted that his dealings with the druids be after dusk. His lack of sleep was affecting him, but he was hiding it fairly well. Mordred was helping, much to Merlin's surprise. Kilagrah still warned of Mordred's destiny, but Merlin was too tired to refuse any help.  
Help he was going to desperately need, if Arthur was going to meet with the Druid council without learning his secret. And if the words softly schooling in the corridor outside Guias' chambers were any indication Merlin was going to need to lean on Mordred more than he would like.  
"Why can’t I just meet this Lord Emerys," Arthur asked Mordred again, "If he is already in Camelot, then why must I meet with this council instead of this King of yours."  
"Arthur, I do not make this decision, and I have yet to even ask the council of they will see you. It will not be an easy proposition."  
"They would turn down the king of Camelot?"  
"A kingdom that has hunted them, raided their camps, and destroying their way of life? Yes, Arthur they may reject your emissary. If it were not for Emerys my people would not even speak to me for serving you."  
"I have outlawed the hunting of druids"  
"But you haven't allowed them in your city, you have not allowed them right to own land, or made repercussions for you or your fathers actions. Arthur my people are strong and resilient, they are forgiving, but you and yours have left a mark that cannot be ignored on my people."  
"Then there is much to be done."  
"Yes, there is, now let us see what Guias can do for you," the young knight said knocking at the physician’s door.  
Merlin had to stop himself from immediately ripping the door open. He should not have been eve's drooping, but he could not ignore Arthur's words. Taking a deep breath, he tiptoed to the table and then took loud blundering steps towards the door. He opened it, only to find himself with an armful of Arthur. He could not stop his incessant worry, and babbled, "Arthur, are you alright? Mordred how long has he been like this? Help me get him to the cot." The words feel out of his mouth so fast that Arthur was barely registering them.  
Guais was awake by the time they managed to get Arthur to the cot. The old Physician quickly spurting questions to the young knight which answered as quickly as possible.  
"A Druid link," Guias questioned the young knight, and at his nod, he replied, "it must still be open."  
It was Arthur who spoke next, "My mind is connected to this, this Emerys?"  
"Emerys, you were speaking to Emerys? Why?"  
"I have decided to make peace with the druids, and Mordred went to speak to him, when I asked to see him, he informed Mordred I am not ready-"  
"He spoke to loudly and it reverberated," Mordred interjected.  
"Will you speak to him again Mordred, and see if Arthur can hear your words?"  
"I will try-" the young knight blushed, closing his eyes and projecting, _"Emerys"_  
 _"Mordred"_ reverberated back several moments later, and almost instantly Arthur asked:  
"Why did you say your own name?"  
"I did not Emerys replied to my call, you are hearing him, but not me."  
"Young Mordred you must ask him to close the connection," Guias said and at Merlin's panicked look from behind Arthur he added, "By sealing his magic from Arthur."  
"Wait what if I wish to speak to this Emerys?"  
"The connection is draining you sire, at an alarming rate, it must be closed and soon."  
 _"You may ask one question, before I close the link, but you must do it now" _Merlin projected, causing Arthur to shudder. A matching set of "sire" from both Guais and Merlin caused Arthur to steal himself.  
"How do I ask him my question?"  
"I will convey it for you sire," Mordred answered.  
"When will I be ready?"  
 _"When you see the truth without being told" _was all the Arthur heard before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week before Mordred left to speak to the council, he had asked Merlin to come with him, but the man had said that Arthur must make peace on his own. Though as he walked out the castle gates with Leon, Merlin spoke to him, _"he must make peace without my help, or our people will never follow him as we do, he has chosen you to be his emissary, you have his blessing as well as mine. tread lightly, and use them well."_  
Leon had seen the slight tensing in his shoulders as they passed the gate, and spoke when it receded, "Arthur says they speak to you from afar..."  
"Yes, lord Emerys was wishing me well, wishing us well."  
"Does he speak to you often?" the older knight questioned, obviously worried.  
"It is not uncommon for me to talk to him, but only recently has it been on matters of state. I am still earning my standing with my people, just as I am with Arthur. Today is a test not only for Arthur and Camelot, but for me as well."  
"You have little to prove-"  
"I have everything to prove."  
\---------------  
Merlin stood at the window watching Mordred ride into the forest with Leon, and hoped that his words had calmed young Mordred, for he would need all his wits to handle the council, they were not an easy crowd and with a full-fledged knight of Camelot in tow he would have an even harder time. And as much as Merlin would love to gallivant behind them, and make sure that things go well, he had a very jumpy king to deal with today. Arthur had gone off to train his knights and left Merlin to clean his chambers, and he'd best get started before Arthur made it back.  
How one man made such a mess he would never know. There were clothes all over the room which Merlin piled on the bed to sort, as he sent the broom sweeping across the floor. He arranged the papers on the desk, and put the tray from breakfast outside the room. After he folded the clean garments, and set the rest aside for the laundry he made the bed, cleaned the window sills, and went to fetch water for the floors once he was sure the broom had swept the room to his standards. He had to stop half way down the corridor to run back for the tray though. King of Druids or whatever else fate decided to throw at him he was still Merlin.  
\-------------  
Arthur had tried to train his knights, but his mind had not been in the arena, but rather with the two knights who were absent. Mordred had agreed to seek the druid council on his behalf, and was traveling to meet with them. It was only after Gwain had knocked him to the ground that he called off training and shed his armor. Maybe he could manage some paperwork, or work on speech for the blacksmith's guild that he had to deliver tomorrow. He was pretty sure Merlin would have finished writing something for him by now. That was of course if the boy hadn't managed to slack off. He couldn't figure how Merlin never managed to get anything done, it made no sense. Guias almost never asked for his help anymore, and as far as anyone knew he didn't have anyone to take his time away, Arthur had asked, discreetly of course. And according to Gwain the boy hadn't seen the inside of a tavern without being dragged in for as long as the knight had been in Camelot. Arthur was sure this was a lie; Merlin had skived off his duties many a time to go have a drink.  
When Arthur made it to his rooms, he saw Merlin in the corner just starting to scrub the floors. He wondered what the boy had been doing all morning, it’s not like it took all day to clean a room.  
"When you manage to finish that my armor needs to be cleaned, it is waiting for you in the armory, and don't forget to muck out the stables, and then I need you to talk to Geoffrey. I need to start looking into Druidic customs. Oh and don't be late with my lunch."  
"Arthur will you ever tire of giving me excessive orders."  
"Don't be a lazy sod Merlin, there are a lot more things I could add to your list-"  
"They wouldn't get done if you did."  
"Honestly Merlin, don't you ever tire of being so lazy," Arthur questioned at the annoyed look his manservant shot him.  
"Lazy, I would like to see you do my duties for one day and then call me lazy."  
"Merlin I am king I could never lower myself to cleaning the floors-"  
"Some humility would be good for you, and if you’re going to be mucking up the floors, I will finish scrubbing your floors later, and start on the rest of my duties." Merlin said moving towards the exit.  
Arthur almost let Merlin slip out the door, before he remembered that he needed his speech and called out, "Merlin I need-"  
"Your speech is finished, on your desk in the top left corner, and don't forget to read the reports from the border you have a meeting with the Garrison commander before dinner." Merlin managed to say before he slipped out the door and disappeared down the hall.  
\-------------  
Mordred was scared that he would not be welcomed into the camp especially in the company of Leon. Arthur had insisted that he not go alone. Arthur had wanted to go with him, but that was not the way of the druids. Arthur must send an emissary, as a sign of peace. Mordred thanked the Goddess that Arthur understood he could not break druidic traditions and hope for peace. Arthur had suggested he take another knight with him, suggesting Percival or Gawain, but Mordred had quickly dismissed the thought. Though both Percival and Gwain were good knights, and they were the knights he got along with the best he needed more tact and grace than either of them possessed. Leon had the most experience with Arthur's court and would know the laws of Camelot and the will of the people better than any other knights, so he had insisted that if he was to take company it would be the older knight.  
Leon owed his life to the druids, this Mordred knew, and he hoped that fact would allow the older knight to keep an open mind. It had been a hard day’s ride, but they would need to collect themselves quickly. Entering a druid camp especially one that was housing the council could be a tricky process. Mordred stopped them almost half an hour's walk from the camp, for they would have to enter on foot if they wanted to be regarded as an emissary. Leon seemed happy to get off his horse, but at the realization they would have to walk the rest of the way he scoffed, "Shouldn't we rest for the night?"  
"Unless we wish to waste a whole day we need to continue."  
"A day young Mordred, we can walk in the morning and spend the whole day in discussion."  
"No, we may only request an audience at dusk, so we must hurry if we wish to not waste a whole day waiting."  
"Very well," the older knight said, "Arthur said I was to follow your lead, we are to follow the appropriate druidic customs, but I do wish we could rest."  
"I am sorry Sir Leon, but we will not rest for some time," Mordred replied as they started to walk. "We must walk to the camp to show our humility, then if our envoy is accepted, we must make our case before the dawn, that is all the time we will be granted to make Arthur's case. And if we fail, we shall not be given another audience till the moon has waxed and waned though two full cycles."  
"We make our case in the dark?"  
"No we make our case under the light of the stars. It is a very old custom almost forgotten until now."  
"If it is almost forgotten then why are we following it?"  
"To keep himself hidden Lord Emerys has been keeping his meetings with my people out of the daylight hours, and the council has taken this to mean that the oidhche is to be taken very seriously."  
"That is the second time you have said that name today, who is this Emerys?"  
I am surprised Arthur didn't tell you, he is the lord of all Magic, and the one from whom druids seek counsel. As I explained it to Arthur, he is Arthur's equivalent in Druidic society. We do not have Kings, but that is what you would think of him as."  
"So we are meeting this king of yours then?"  
"No we are meeting the council, they are the elders of their respective clans, and they lead us. They seek counsel with Emerys on occasion, but he has no wish to be an overlord, he allows us our ways as we see fit. There has been very little he has interceded on."  
"He does not sound like much of a king."  
"Emerys was not raised a Druid, he does not know our ways, but he knows our magic, he knows our soul. That is what he controls. He is what binds us to the land, and to our magic. He wants us to be better men, that I know, and he has other duties that are more pressing than overseeing our day to day life."  
"Other duties?"  
"He... it is his job to protect Camelot, to protect Arthur so that Albion can unite. It is not often that Emerys leaves Camelot anymore, his duties there are, can be overwhelming."  
"Your highest lord lives in Camelot? Does Arthur know this?"  
"He has been made aware, but he has yet to be informed of just who it is who protects him."  
"Why are we not talking to this Lord then?"  
"He does not speak for the druids, he could, he could order us to follow his decrees, but he wants peace not tyranny."  
"And this council they speak for your people?"  
"They are my people, they are those who have survived the purge, those who have deafened this land, and all its people. They are equivalent to a lord in the ways of Camelot."  
"So this council is who we must convince-"  
"That Arthur means peace, yes. We are here to show Arthur's purpose and make arrangements for a meeting."  
"We are not here to discuss peace?"  
"No we are here to arrange a summit between Arthur and the council so that they may discuss peace." Mordred answered, and Leon was baffled. How could these nomads demand an audience with a king? But he swallowed his words, Arthur had sent them to do this, Arthur had wished this, and Leon had little doubt that Mordred had explained this in every detail to the king.  
It was not long after Leon's new silence that they came upon the entrance to the camp. Mordred was glad, for the sun was quickly setting and he had to make his request just as it fell or he would be in for a long day of waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep I made up a word... sorry for the short chapter.  
> I missed a piece of this chapter, please re read

Leon only caused one diplomatic issue while they spoke with the council. (Mordred was sure that this was at least ten less than Gwain would have caused) Mordred new he had meant no harm, but honestly, he had asked the council why Emrys did not simply refuse to allow the druids to join Morgana, if he had the power to control their magic. Diplomatic double speak was not Mordred’s strong point, and to do it when your own allies were asking questions as stupid as that. The druid consolers had started to shout, Mordred was not surprised, Leon had just asked why their highest lord was not manipulating their people. Mordred had to remind himself that Leon did not know Emerys, he had to remind the elders that Leon was not aware of druidic customs, or how much power Emrys truly held over his people. He had to think, he had to breath. “Elders, sir Leon does not understand what he asks.”

Leon went red, he opened his mouth to speak, but Mordred continued, “Camelot and its people do not understand the control Emrys could hold over us. He does not understand that Emrys’ order would be akin to mind control. We know how much Lord Emrys wants peace, but that he will not force it on us, we know that he would rather give his life, than force us to stand for what we do not believe. Lord Emrys is not our overlord. He could have forced this peace the moment Arthur first spoke of it, but he wishes us to bring peace ourselves.”

“You dare speak in the name of Emrys, if you had his blessing, he would be accompanying you, not this knight”

“Lord Emrys wishes you to come to your own decisions. Even if it means you side with Morgana.

“You know nothing of what the lord wishes. You are nothing but a boy, and a cursed one at that, how dare you attempt to speak for our Lord”

“You believe I would be here without the blessing of Emrys, you believe I would carry Camelot’s flag of truce to you without his blessing?”

“I know the will of Emrys—”

Mordred countered, “then call upon him, if you dare, tell him I speak without his blessing, tell him I have gone against his will. Tell him I speak without his blessing.”

The druid elder must have called his bluff, because before Mordred could continue every member of the council, as well as Mordred and Leon hit the ground, words reverberating in their heads. “Mordred was sent to speak with you on behalf of Arthur. He asked for and received my blessing to do so. I will not make peace for you. I will not have a false peace in our lands, that is not how magic will return. If you have to call upon me to even accept an emissary, I fear for our people. As for Sir Leon’s words, he has only ever seen magic used against his king, he does not know our ways, our laws, it is your duty to teach him, as he is to teach you of Camelot. You are elders of our people; you are the examples of our people. Remember that you are the face of magic to Camelot, you are the ones who can change the view of our people.”

The elders were shaking, as far as Mordred knew, Emrys had never chided them before. They had never felt his power aimed at them in anger. Mordred had, and he knew that his failure to do this on his own would weaken his standing with Emrys. He had to regain his standing in the eyes of Emrys. Shaking he pulled himself to his feet, closed his eyes, and spoke back over the open link. “My lord Emrys, please forgive my failure. I did not, it was not my intention to call upon you. We will handle this meeting upon our own wills.”

“Mordred, if you wake me again for anything as trivial as this again, I will make sure every time our people wake me, they wake you as well. Speak for Arthur, and come home.”

Mordred sighed with relief as he felt the link dissipate. The elders were getting to their feet, and Leon was still on the ground, holding his head. "Leon, did you hear all of that?"

"He was in my head, how was he in my head?"

Mordred cursed to himself, did Merlin lose control again? He called out with his mind to the knight, but Leon made no sign he could hear Mordred. Stooping down, Mordred, helped Leon to his feet, and saw the man was still shaking, just as Arthur had. He cursed to himself again as he privately called out to Merlin. "My lord, Emrys, my greatest aplog--"

Merlin cut him off with a sharp "What?" and Leon fell to the ground again. 

"Sir Leon, you connected with him, you must release the connection."

The resounding "fuck," that Merlin replied with had Leon curling in on himself. but Merlin's next words seem to cause the man less pain, "Leon, my apologies, I will try to keep my shouting limited to my people in the future." and with those words Leon seemed to uncoil from himself. Mordred could feel the link dissipate again.

Leon stood, although a bit shakily, and spoke, "that's why you flinched at the gate, does it hurt so much every time?" The elders turned at these words, they were just realizing Leon had heard their lord as well. 

"No, it doesn't hurt when Emrys speaks that way to us, or when we speak to each other. If the connection is too strong it can cause a druid to stop or even fall, but it is not pain we feel when we speak through the link. As far as I know Emrys is the only one who has ever made the connection with someone who is not a druid without the aid of a connection stone."

All of the druid elders started speaking at one "you heard Lord Emrys?" "our lord saw you fit to connect with you" 

Mordred cut them off "Lord Emrys speaks to all who call upon his protection, and for tonight at least that includes Sir Leon and myself."

Put in his place the druid elder spoke, "of course young Mordred, shall we continue our talks?" Mordred took a deep breath, and assented to continue. This was going to be a long night. 

_______

Once the sun came up the council broke up. Mordred was surprised that the Elders wanted to continue their discussions into the second night, it was unheard of, but then again so was peace for his people. He promised the elders Lord Emrys would not be angered that their talks extended, even if it broke customs, they seemed scared of angering their Lord again. Mordred had to assure them he wanted these talks more than he wanted Sir Leon and himself back in Camelot. He had to go so far as to explain to the elders that they could use this opportunity to do as Emrys had instructed them, and show Sir Leon their ways. 

Goddess above he was exhausted, he had been awake for more than a day now, not that, that was anything new, but he was not sure how much longer he could hold his composure with the council. How sir Leon was still standing he was not sure, the link had taken much out of him. Mordred went to communal kitchen area and got them both breakfast, a course oatmeal, and fresh fruit. Sir Leon took it gratefully, and sat on the ground to eat. "Mordred, when can we sleep."

"Not before the noon, I am afraid. The elders will want to show you the village. They will not sleep at all today, the only reason you will be able to rest is because you are not of the people."

"I will be able to rest... Mordred you will be resting as well, no?"

"I cannot, it is against the oidhche. If I rest, then I will not be allowed at tonight's council. That is the rule"

"The oidhche? you spoke of this yesterday what is it?"

"It is an old law. Lord Emrys reinstated it to keep the druid lords from bringing him every issue. When he started giving counsel to my people, they brought him every problem. They asked him when they should move their villages, if they should accept new members to clan, if he approved of their choice of marriage partner, if he would name their baby, if they would bless them with fertility, what goods they should trade, where to trade, they asked him everything"

"I can see how that would be taxing on a king"

"Leon, Lord Emrys is not a King."

"Right... that will take some getting used to"

"I would advise learning quickly; he really hates being called a king. he is our equivalent to a king, but truly, Lord is the highest title he will allow"

"Allow?"

"He never wished for the burden of leadership."

"Then why is he your lord?"

"He is magic itself, if he would allow my people would pray to him as they do the Goddess."

"He is that powerful"

"Yes"

"And he is in Camelot?"

"Yes, he has been for many years now. I do not know how many, he was there when I was a boy, he helped me escape when Uther wanted me dead."

"I thought Arthur was the one who smuggled you out."

"He was, but Emrys was guiding him, keeping us safe. Emrys could not act without revealing himself."

"You say he has helped Arthur, why?"

"Leon, that is a very long story, and it is older than my people. A prophecy that they say is old as time itself."

"Well it doesn't appear that we have much to do, perhaps you could enlighten me."

"I would but the elders are asking for you"

Leon interjected "Mordred there is no one talking to you but me," but Mordred just shook his head and pointed to his temple.

"The elders are not strong enough to connect with you, I however am not so lucky, they won't shut up in my head"

"You're having two conversations right now?"

"Yes, well no, really about four, and it is getting exhausting, the elders wish to show you the school and the children, they wish to show you what they are protecting. It will gain us some good will if we go and listen."

"Mordred, I am dead on my feet."

"I know, you will get to rest after the noon."

"Why can't you?"

"Because, the oidhche if I rest, I cannot enter the council area. It is law, and if I were to break that law as a member of the clan it would show great disrespect, and it would disgrace Arthur. I am his emissary, I am to represent his intentions to my people, if I rest, then I will show that not only I but Arthur does not respect the druidic laws. That alone would be enough for my people to turn down Arthur’s request for a meeting."

"Will tonight's talks go as long as last nights?"

"I hope not, I could use the sleep. Come let's go see the school."


	4. Chapter 4

It took three days for Leon and Mordred to return to the city and Arthur was very agitated, and Merlin wasn't helping. Mordred had told him that it would take a day to get there, they would speak to this council, and then they would return. Two days, maybe a little more, it had been three, and Arthur was itching with dread, what if something had gone wrong. Merlin was convinced that everything would work out, and kept trying to calm him down, that the druids were peaceful, and would let no harm come to emissaries. But after three days of waiting Arthur was sure that something had gone wrong, there was no way that this could even hope to work out in his favor. The druids would never make peace with him... They would never forgive him for his father's trespasses. Arthur knew he was sulking, and he knew he had best stop before Merlin gave him hell for it. 

Speaking of Merlin Arthur heard loud hurried steps in the hall and sobered up expecting Merlin to rush through the door at any moment. His assumption was proved wrong when the person who had been tramping about stopped and knocked at his door. He called out a very controlled, "enter," only to have George rush in his room. 

"Sire, Sir's Mordred and Leon have returned."

"Where are they?"

"Still in the stables, Merlin has gone down to assist them."

"He did not come to inform me?"

"He sent me the moment he saw them on the horizon, I thought it imprudent to come fetch you before they reached the gate," the very shrewd servant said. Of course, George would wait for assurances that it was Mordred and Leon, but that meant Arthur hadn't been able to meet them. That he would have to go down now and hope to catch them before they sundered off to bed. Arthur groaned unintentionally and stood to leave, stopping only to chastise George, "If Merlin sends you for me, you are not to wait. He was to fetch me the moment they were sighted. He knows very well if something is important, and this is important." George looked rather taken aback at Arthur's words. But the king had little time to notice as he made haste towards the stables doing his best not to appear to be in a hurry.

Arthur was lucky enough to make it to the stables in time to catch his knights. Though Leon looked as if he could fall over, as he greeted Arthur, and all the king could do was dispatch the man to bed. Mordred also looked tired, large dark circles under his eyes, and a sway to his step that made Arthur nervous. "Perhaps Mordred you should retire as well-"

"I have good news to give you first-"

"Mordred, I want a full report and I assure you; you do not look up for one."

"Sire, I can give my report, rest can wait." 

"Mordred how long has it been since you slept?"

"I haven't slept since before we departed"

"That is almost three full days, Mordred you need rest." Arthur said cringing at his own words. He wanted to hear what had happened, but Mordred would soon drift off to sleep whether the boy wanted to or not. But he would have to make do, the boy had said 'he had good news' and that fact would have to tide him over for now.

"I will sleep after my report sire, I promise-"

"Mordred." Merlin cut in, speaking for the first time since Arthur had arrived.

"It’s important."

"More important than your health?"

At Mordred's very pathetic " _please"_ that Arthur had no idea how Merlin had pulled out of the boy, Arthur agreed to let him give his report. Merlin insisted that they do it in Guias chambers, for the sake of the boy’s health. Arthur could tell that Mordred only agreed, so that he could get to sleep faster, and Arthur agreed only as to not delay his news any more. He left the horses in the competent hands of his favored stable boy.

Once they reached Guais' chambers Merlin insisted that Mordred start with the reason why he was so exhausted. Arthur had no idea when Merlin had taken charge of his briefing, but knew interrupting would only delay the news Mordred brought.

"We rode hard the first day to reach the camp before dusk, I did not want to waste a whole day waiting," Merlin nodded, but Arthur had no idea what the boy meant. "I barely made it there in time for the request, and Leon was reluctant to push forward at such a pace. But we did and we met with the council from dusk till dawn, they asked much of Camelot, Leon had to answer most of the questions. I had not realized there was so much to court I still had to learn. But when dawn came, we were offered breakfast, and we made camp within the camp. It wasn't far after mid-day when Leon finally managed to get some rest with promise to be woken for the evening's request." Arthur still did not understand why Mordred would talk to the druids at night but he let the young knight continue, "We continued our discussion on Camelot until the moon reached its crest, and then we discussed the details and intricacies of your meeting with the council sire." Mordred said those words while looking directly at the king.

"They have agreed to meet with me?"

"Yes sire, on the next full moon, if you send an emissary by tomorrow's dusk with your confirmation. My word alone was not enough to cement the meeting they need your word as well. To turn them down would be an affront Arthur, you have made the first move and my people have acquiesced, if you do not send an emissary with your seal by dawn, they will never allow you another envoy. Arthur you must send word first thin--" Mordred murmured as he slumped forward.

Merlin who had been silently listening caught the man before he fell off the small cot. Arthur helped him lean the young knight back, mumbling questions about the boy's health.

"He will recover well enough Arthur, he just needs plenty of rest, he can finish his report later. For now, I suggest you go to your chambers and prepare a seal for the Druid Council. To get to the far side of the northern forest before the morrows dusk your rider will have to leave before the dawn. I cannot believe that Mordred made it there, and back in under a day’s ride each way. No wonder Leon looked ready to fall over, they had to have ridden hard all day."

As Arthur stood to go, he asked Merlin, "Why did they speak to them in the night?"

"It is their way. The day is for work, and the night is for talk, if you are too tired to talk then it is not important enough to discuss."

"Why didn't they allow him to rest?"

"Arthur, if you are too tired to talk, then it is not important enough to discuss. Had he slept during daylight I doubt they would have spoken to him at all. the fact they spoke for more than one night says a lot."

"What do you mean"

"They didn't sleep either Arthur, it is their law. It sounds as if they allowed Leon to rest at least, if so, he should be up for giving you a full report in the morning. Mordred will need a full day's rest before you can bother him."

"Merlin, that will not be acceptable"

"Physicians orders"

"Funny I don't see Guais"

"Funny, I am a fully trained physician you know"

"When did that happen"

"When you were not looking. Go prepare your seal Arthur, I will ask Guais who would be the best courier for it. I do not think the druids will appreciate just anyone gallivanting into their camp."

"I will go"

"Arthur--"

"Wouldn't that show true intent, to bring them my seal myself."

"Arthur--"

No Merlin you are not talking me out of this, go pack we will leave before dawn"

"This is going to be great"

\-----------

This is one of the situations Merlin had really wanted to avoid. Walking into a full druid camp with Arthur, and not just any druid camp, the one housing the whole druid council. Yes, this is a great way to keep his secret from Arthur. Thank the Goddess that Guais had told Arthur that he had been teaching Merlin about the druids in order to teach him how to identify magical threats years ago. 

Goddess above, he was going to have to make sure Arthur showed respect to his people. Arthur. Arthur Arthur, needs to show humility. This trip was going to be a disaster. 

No, he could manage this. He had done harder things in his life. He could do this. Guais had instructed Arthur on the etiquette. Merlin did not have to do much. He just had to 1. escort Arthur to camp, 2. enter as an emissary of peace, 3. go to councils meeting grounds, 4. let Arthur present his seal, bow, and agree to the terms of the peace summit. 5. Then they would accept the hospitality of the council, sleep in a tent, wake with the dawn, and 6. ride back to Camelot. That's all, that and make sure not a single druid bowed to him, called to him outside of the link, or tried to get him to bless their marriage/baby/livestock. Goddess above.

First thing is first. Don't let Arthur wander, or get lost. He can do that, yeah, he can do that with his eyes closed. Luckily Arthur seemed to be lost in thought, and for the moment, riding along silently.

Okay, second thing, well no, thing one and a half? Thing one point five? Oh, whatever next thing: break his own rule; open his link to the druid elders in broad daylight. This was going to have horrible repercussions, Merlin just knew it, they would not leave him alone for weeks. But it was necessary. Goddess help him he thought as he reached out, and projected  _ " elders of the clans " _ each one replied in turn with a gleeful  _ 'my lord,' _ or  _ " Emrys .' _ Merlin let them call out to him for a while, and once they were quiet, he spoke again  _ "you gave Arthur one day to reply to your request, why" _

Only one voice replied, that of Isiter,  _ " to see the truth of his commitment. Mordred said the king truly wished for peace, we needed to see if it was true" _

_ "He is so committed to peace that he himself, is bringing you his seal" _

Silence was the reply. Merlin smiled to himself, he had seen very little bring the council of elders to silence.  _ " I ride with him" _ Merlin could feel the jubilation from across the link, but still silence.  _ "Arthur still does not know my title, and I hope that my own people will keep my secret." _

_ "My lord, Arthur still thinks of you as his servant?" _

_ "I am his servant"  Merlin answered _

_ "You are our high lord, we will not disrespect-" _

_ "You are disrespecting me now" _

_ "My lord, we mean to honor you" _

_ "Honor me by keeping my secret, by ensuring that our people keep my secret. Remember Arthur is not the only one I hide my title from" _

It was Isiter that responded,  _ "My lord, we will serve you in the way you see fit. if you wish us not to acknowledge you, we will keep silent, as will our clans” _ the other elders assented, at the words, but Merlin could feel their distaste for the idea. 

_ "I thank you for respecting my wishes. and I will remember those who chose to follow me" _ Merlin could feel the joy his words brought. Goddess above he should not be able to influence these people so easily.

He was jarred from his conversation with the elders as Arthur called, "Merlin, I think we are lost." Great there went item one.

\--------------

Merlin thanked the Goddess that Arthur was as obvious as a baby. They had been quite off track, but Merlin's magic had been able to show him the way. He had always felt a pull towards others' magic, and a camp full of druids, well they had a lot of magical energy. How Arthur didn't realize Merlin was using magic to guide them, he had no idea, but tonight he would not complain. Arthur could realize his manservant was a warlock tomorrow, tonight just needed to hurry up and be done.

Merlin kept reminding Arthur of how to present his seal, of what to say when it was accepted as they walked the last two miles to the camp leading their horses. 

"Merlin, we have been over this a thousand times, I know already"

\----------

As Arthur talked to the Druid elders Merlin tried to relax. Arthur was in the council grounds; Merlin was waiting just outside of them. Arthur needed to do this on his own, and Emrys being in the council grounds would not give the elders faith in his King. He had to remember these were his people, they would not harm someone under his protection. Under their own laws they would not harm someone who came in peace. And for all of his faults Arthur was actually fairly good at this being King thing. He had handled all the diplomatic rigamarole to enter the camp, he had even left his sword with the horses. They could do this. Arthur was presenting his seal, and he was accepting the terms of a peace summit. they had two weeks until the next full moon, two weeks to prepare. Arthur would be allowed to bring three advisors with him. They could handle this. He checked steps three and four off his list. 

It was a small child who pulled him from his thoughts, a little girl holding a flower and looking up at him with big blue eyes. She had not said a word, not aloud or across his link, but he was only feet away from the girl. He knelt down to her, "hello little one, what is on your mind" the little girl blushed, and held out the flower, a white peace lily. "for me?"

The little girl shook her head, biting on her lower lip, her eyes cast to the council area, and Arthur. "is it true, does the king want peace?"

"That's why he's here"

"My momma doesn't believe him"

"Do you believe him?" Merlin questioned, and the girl looked down at the ground. "I believe him," Merlin said after a long pause. 

"Will you give him the flower?"

"If you really want, but if you'd like you can wait with me, and you can give him the flower. " 

"I can stay with you?"

"For now,"

Her next words appeared in his head  _ "thank you lord Emrys" _

"Of course, little one, why don't you tell me your life here in the camp while we wait."

The little girl started to speak with a ferocity that Merlin had not expected about her life in camp, and school. School where she was learning healing magic, and making friends and being welcomed, Merlin was happy to hear her joy on the subject. it was Arthur who broke their conversation. "Merlin who is this?"

The little girl turned red, and Merlin realized he had never asked her name. He nearly blanched, but simply answered, "she has a gift for you" as the girl looked to the ground and held the flower out to Arthur.

"My what a beautiful flower"

"It means peace," she mumbled into the ground, she was shaking

Arthur started to say "thank y-" as he reached for the flower, but the little girl pulled it back.

"It... I... magic" she finally managed to say

"Magic?" Arthur questioned, fear obvious in his face

"I put a spell on it" she replied, still looking at the ground, "if you tak-ke this flower it will never fade as long as you truly mean to make peace with our people"

Arthur crouched down, next to Merlin, he too was now biting his lip. And Merlin noticed a woman shoving through the crowd towards them, abruptly stop, her voice reverberated in Merlin’s head, " _ my lord, I apologize for Lilac, she knows she is not to disturb you, please forgive her, please she is a child" _

_ "She has heeded the warning I sent ahead, and has done nothing wrong, she has a gift for Arthur." _

"I wish you to have it, but my mother says you hate magic, i-i do not want to give you a gift you would not cherish."

"Arthur," Merlin started, but he stopped as Arthur took the lily from the girl. Very carefully. 

"I will take it to Camelot, it will sit in my chambers and hold a place of honor,"

Lilac blushed, and bowed, "thank you my king" and with that she turned and ran to her mother. The woman seemed relieved to have her daughter back, but also ready to chastise the child for being so reckless. 

"A place of honor?"

"Yes Merlin, it shows a great deal of courage for her to have brought this to me. Did you know that their high lord, this Emrys told the people not to interpret my envoy today.”?

"Emrys told the druids not to talk to you" Merlin questioned. He had done no such thing....

"Yes, the druid elders were very adamant about it. no one is to bother me"

Merlin was furious,  _ “why are our people not to speak to Arthur? Why does he believe this is my decree?’ _

_ “My lord, we thought it best to preserve your secret, no one is to speak to you or your King” _

_ “That is not what I said, how is he to make peace if he cannot even meet our people” _

_ “We simply wanted to follow your orders my lord” _

_ “I will be more specific in the future, for now send someone to escort us to the guest tent” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the Kudos! I love them. I also love comments...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First thing is first, go back and reread chapter 3, i updated it, because I posted it wrong, and it was missing half...

Mordred woke up wondering where he was. And why he had taken off his shoes. Years of being hunted and ingrained in the odd habit of sleeping in his shoes, to wake up not wearing them was unsettling, even more so than to not know where he was. As his feet hit the cold stone floor, he recognized the room. The Physicians chambers, he must have fallen asleep giving his report. He groaned aloud, how long had he been asleep. It was still dark outside, hopefully not too long.

He was tying his shoes when Guais spook, “it's good to see you have woken, you have been asleep for quite a while.”

“A while- how long- no wait did Arthur send a messenger with his reply?”

“Arthur and Merlin left this morning to deliver the seal themselves.”

“Arthur went himself”

“Merlin could not talk him out of it, though I believe he is secretly happy with Arthurs decision,” Guias replied, offering Mordred some bread. “you should eat something you have been asleep for over a day.”

“Sorry about that”

“My boy you needed rest, why did you ride so hard to get there.”

“Arthur was nervous. He wanted answers, and the council had accepted his emissary, I did not want to give them time to change their minds”

“You think they would have rejected you?”

“They wanted to, if Emrys had not scared them. I doubt they would have accepted Arthurs request”

“Merlin scared the council?”

“They woke him up, asking if I had his leave to be there”

“Ahh, he has not been getting enough rest lately. I believe he had hoped that Arthur's emissary would distract the elders enough that they would not bother him”

“The elders are not fond of me”

“You are a knight of Camelot”

“You know that isn’t the only reason”

“Merlin trusts you, prophecy or not.”

“I know, I just wish the elders would as well.”

“They will in time, eat something, and I will let you return to your own rooms for rest”

“Thank you Guais”

\------

When Mordred woke in the morning, he reported to Sir Leon for his daily duties. He wasn’t surprised when the knight asked him if he had rested enough.

“Leon, I promise you a day and half’s rest is more than I needed.”

“I am not sure I recovered from our trip, and you had less rest than I did”

“I have become accustomed to the lack of sleep.”

“Do you often not sleep for three days”

“No, I usually I don’t skip more than one night of sleep at a time”

“What do you mean.”

“I am the only magic user Arthur has allowed in Camelot. I respect the laws, and I do not practice, but I am the only druid Arthur has ever knowingly allowed in the walls of Camelot.”

“and that means you do not sleep”

“It puts me in a unique position, Arthur knew of my magic when he knighted me, and he did it anyway. He did not ask me to give up my druidic clan, he knew that I would have split loyalties. That I would still be loyal to my people. I swore to put Camelot and Arthur first, but I have not given up my loyalties to my people.”

“You still haven’t told me why you don’t sleep”

“Emrys – I have been helping Emrys”

“And what do you do for Emrys?”

“Mostly convey messages to the other druids who seek him, and help field who actually gets to see Emrys.”

"You field his mail?"

"He doesn't really get mail."

"Then what keeps you up at night"

"I mostly get to go out to the woods and tell other druids that Emrys will not see them. "

"Druids come to Camelot to seek Emrys"

"Almost every day, but he will not see most of them, in fact he tends to give them more of his time if they speak to him over the link from their villages."

"Then why do they come all of the way to Camelot, when they know how dangerous it is -- I know Arthur outlawed the hunting or harming of druids, but if they were to use magic so near Camelot--"

"They would be at the very least arrested, they know that"

"Then why risk coming here"

"Because to my people the blessing of Emrys is worth more than their lives"

"Mordred, sit down, you aren't going on guard duty today."

"But"

"You are going to tell me more about the druids, and this Emrys, get comfortable"

"Leon, I cannot tell you much of Lord Emrys"

"I am not going to ask you who he is, if you were going to tell anyone that, you would have told Arthur, but you can tell me why he protects Arthur. You can tell me enough that so that next time I speak with druids there isn't a diplomatic incident."

\---------

Merlin had been right about one thing, calling to the druids in the daylight had been a mistake. They would not shut up, for once they were not asking him for anything, no instead they were just wishing him well, and giving him a headache. Almost every druid had wanted to escort them back to Camelot, thank the Goddess the Elders refused to allow anyone to accompany them, several druids had actually blessed their horses after Arthur had told them they almost got lost on the way to the village.

“Merlin you alright back there?”

“Yes sire, just a headache, probably the lack of sleep”

_ “Please, I beg you in the name of the Goddess above, hold your blessings until the night. If you can manage this, I will find time to visit the village again. Please, I am tired, I gave you all much council last night, let me ride home in peace, and I promise I shall visit again” _

“Don’t be such a girl Merlin, we lost a little sleep, but we are going to make peace,”

“Yes sire” Merlin replied as his head finally quieted for the first time that day.

“Though I do not see why they woke us with the dawn, that seemed excessive”

“It is their way Arthur. The day is for work, and the night is for sleep, for rest, and for talk.”

“Yes, yes, you have already told me that ten times since yesterday. How about you tell me something new, I saw you reading those books I asked Geoffrey for before we left”

“What would you like to know?”

“How about something about this Emrys person, the one who will not see me.”

“Well sire he is not in those books”

“No? I thought Mordred said he was magic incarnate, I kind of figured that would be something that got written down.”

“I am sure there are many records about Emrys, written and otherwise, but you asked for books on druidic customs and culture. Really, they are pretty boring, mostly rules about how not overstep others' authority.”

“Not overstep authority, they make pretty big demands for people who don’t want to overstep authority. To not have a servant at a peace summit, how uncivilized.”

“They only seem big to you; they are not your laws. Druids require that all people follow the same laws, be you a king or a peasant. And they have no servants, having a servant is not something they understand. To them you are just a man, actually to the druids you are not even a ruler”

“What kind of rubbish are you talking about Merlin.”

“Druidic clans elect their leaders, there are all kinds of rules for who can be initiated as a leader, so that the people cannot be bullied into a bandit running their clan, but still every single one of those elders were chosen by their people. None of them were born to power.”

“They do not have a royal, uhh erm, a line of succession?”

“No Arthur, they do not even hold leadership for life, at any time the people of the clan can remove a leader and instill another.”

“Could they remove this Emrys from power?”

“I think that’s different. He does not lead a clan”

“He is there king”

“No, he is not”

“Merlin, from what Mordred says, he was born to lead these people, he has immense power over his people, could control many of them if he wanted. I'd call that a king. What would you call it”?

“I am not sure”

“Don’t be a dollop head Merlin, that’s a king. Did Mordred talk to you of this Emrys.”

“We have spoken of him before. Mordred spoke to Gaius about it, as well as me when he first came to Camelot.”

“Mordred tells me he could control the power of almost every lesser magic user, and could force them to do as he wishes.”

“Yeah, I know that, but didn’t Mordred also say that he would never do that?”

“He did, but that’s what I don’t get. If he can make his people do as he wishes then why doesn’t he make them all stop using magic.”

“Arthur power like that corrupts, if you could would you refuse to allow any of your people to have swords.”

“That’s not the same”

“How is it different”

“For one thing swords are not evil.”

“Neither is magic”

“Merlin, magic, I may be making peace with the druids, but you cannot say that magic isn’t used for evil purposes” 

“I didn't. I said it's like a sword. Now tell me, what would you do if you could force every citizen of Camelot to never hold a sword without your permission”

“Merlin, I could not do that, what if they need to protect themselves, what if there are bandits, or Morgana, and what of tournaments. My people would never let me continue to be king”

“Exactly. Think Arthur, Emrys could stop magic, but then his people would rebel against him. And all of those too strong for him to control would probably want him dead as much as Morgana does. Isn’t he supposed to be in Camelot protecting you anyway?``

”For years apparently, since before my father passed. It scares me to be truthful, a magic user in Camelot to have stayed hidden that long. He must truly have great power. He could do anything and I would be powerless to stop it. Why didn’t he stop Morgana, if he is there to protect me to protect Camelot?”

“He cannot control Morgana, she is high priestess, he can control lesser users of magic, but Morgana is a step above that several in fact, I know you know that I was in the room when Mordred explained it to you. "

“But she wasn’t always a high priestess, once she was just a girl, he could of destroyed her then.”

“Arthur you do not mean that. She was your friend; she was my friend. And of all you know of Emrys, do you think he would have punished a girl for crimes she had not yet committed? An innocent girl? Could you have done something to hurt her before she turned against you? Could you have harmed her before she was a threat”

“No, I don’t think so. But it just would have been nice if he had stopped her before all this started. Mordred says she was part of that weird prophecy about me and Emrys, that the druids have known since before time itself that she would be my enemy.”

“Yeah, but prophecy is a tricky thing Arthur. And Mordred is one to talk”

“What do you mean”

“Arthur, you are not the only one of prophecy”

“Yeah, I know there is me, this Emrys, Morgana. Oh, and all of Albion. Did you know that the druids believe I will bring peace to all of the lands, they think I will -- bring back magic, they think I am the once and future king."

“Is that something you want to do? Bring back magic.”

“I don’t know, I have always been taught that it is evil, that it is a weapon, to never trust it. But Mordred isn’t evil, and he has magic, apparently there is an all-powerful sorcerer in my own city, and what of that little girl back at the druid camp who gave me that flower. She doesn’t seem evil. How could I punish her for making a symbol of peace?”

“I was surprised you accepted the flower.”

“Why?”

“Its magic”

“Come on Merlin did you really expect me to turn down that little girl?”

“No, you know she was afraid of you”

“Afraid of me?”

“Arthur, your father spoke peace to the dragon lords once, and then he killed them. The druids don’t know you. They have reason to fear you would act as your father did.”

“I would never speak peace, and then attack the druids”

“I know that, you know that, but the druids, they have reason to be weary.”

“Is that why they only gave me a day to bring them my seal."

“Most likely. They have many reasons to be cautious of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i had a panic attack about chapter 3, and didn't post forever, so you get two chapters because i feel bad....

Merlin really hated talking to Kilagrah. Really it was just annoying at this point. He had to walk miles out of the city, and find a clearing big enough to hold a dragon. A different one every time, because what would happen if someone noticed a dragon making regular visits to the same spot in the forest, well, they’d tell Arthur. And then Merlin would be out pretending to hunt Kilagrah, and then he would have to travel farther to talk to Kilagrah. Yeah no, new spots every time. Kilagrah was over joyed Arthur wanted to make peace, and he thought Merlin should tell the king of his own title as lord of the druids. Yeah, that’s a no Merlin thought, as he hiked back to towards the city. Arthur wasn’t ready, it was only yesterday he had asked Merlin why Emrys had not killed Morgana before she was a threat. Yeah, so not ready, but peace with the druids, that was a step in the right direction. 

Right the druids, he still had to meet with the druid elders about the solstice celebrations. They really wanted him to join them, he really could not. Arthur was sure to notice if he was gone for a solid week. And even he could only say he was in the tavern so many times before Arthur actually checked. Maybe he could let Arthur go? No then he would have to go to, and that would be another disaster. Maybe Mordred? Arthur might let him have a week off for a diplomatic mission, right? Oh, maybe he could convince the council that Leon should go, Merlin snorted, at the thought, Leon at a week long druid festival, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Merlin snorted again, at the thought of sending the other knights, Gwain would love it, a week of dancing and drinking. But no, Merlin had to get his head back on track, Mordred, Mordred could go, the boy really could use the rest. He would probably prefer to sleep for a week straight, but Merlin didn’t think he could manage that, but he might be able to arrange for him to go to the festival. Yeah, now how to convince Arthur? It would have to come from Emrys, so it would have to come from Mordred, but not sound like Mordred was just asking for a week off. Merlin would have to think. 

He was quickly coming up to the grove where he met the druid elders, he could feel the dissuasion spell. It didn’t do much to Merlin, it just gave him the odd feeling that he needed to get home, once he crossed into the clearing, he would be fine. But he knew that Mordred and the elders hated the spell, Mordred said it made him feel as if his room was on fire and he needed to get home to save all of his possessions. Isiter had once told him that it made him think he had to get to the river, that was miles away to save a drowning child. But they were always trying to get to the clearing, if you were not trying to get to this specific clearing it just gave you an odd sense of foreboding, and made you skirt around the clearing, Merlin knew from experience that it made bandits, patrols, and even the knights of Camelot avoid this spot. He smiled to himself, the spell had once made Arthur end a hunt early. He was glad he had managed to save that deer at least. 

As he approached the grove, he heard shouting. Was that Isiter? He rarely spoke aloud, much less shouted. Merlin stopped short of the clearing; he ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his head that made him want to go home. That was Isiter shouting, shouting at Mordred. “How dare you speak for Lord Emrys. How can I trust to words of the bringer of death?”

Mordred replied, in a tone so even Merlin was impressed, “Emrys asked me to meet with you and discuss the minor details of the Solstice Festival. He will be here after his other meetings. He asked me to advise you on what I could until he arrived. I assure you he will be here soon.”

“You have been saying that for four hours. You are stalling, you wish to have us arrested by the knights of Camelot before we can broker peace.”

“No. I am here under the orders of Emrys to discuss the Solstice Festival with you.” Mordred replied, and Merlin could tell he had said this a hundred times already, even though he had only heard it once. 

It was another elder who called out, “why would our lord ever allow you to speak for him.”

“Emrys has asked me to speak to you, I cannot tell you his reasons.” Mordred replied flatly.

It was Isiter’s reply of, “As I have already told you, bringer of death, even if Lord Emrys had sent you, even if he had to send such a disgrace of a druid to see us, he would never, never honor you with the authority to speak for him,” that had Merlin stepping into the clearing. 

“And why exactly do you think that?”

Almost every Elder called out “My Lord,” but Merlin ignored them, and walked up to Mordred. 

“Do they always give you this much trouble”

“No,” Mordred replied, Merlin didn’t need magic to know the boy was lying. 

“What exact details have you managed to discuss with the Druid Elders tonight.” Merlin almost growled. 

“We have talked of the location of the festival,” Mordred trailed off shaking. Merlin was so done playing nice with the elders. Merlin had left Mordred in this clearing at dusk, the elders had arrived probably an hour later, so in five hours they had discussed a whole one thing. 

“And where will it be held?”

When Mordred replied, “That has not been decided, my greatest apologizes.” He looked ready for a blow. Goddess above, that had not been what he intended. 

Merlin turned on Elders, “Exactly how many years have you been celebrating the summer solstice with this festival”

It was Isiter who answered, “I could not tell you, my lord, we started generations ago.”

“So, you have organized this festival for years, decades even.”

“Yes, but never before have we had the opportunity to celebrate it with your blessing”

“And now you will not have that opportunity” Merlin yelled. As he expected every druid in the clearing was sputtering, even Mordred. He didn’t care, “I do not have unlimited time, but I have made time for you. I could be sleeping right now, but no, you needed to speak to me about the festival. Fine, fine, I thought I would humor you, I thought I would be the high lord you all want me to be, but I have things to do. A king to protect, a dragon to appease. I figured you could speak to Mordred, make your mind up about your festival like you have every year before this, and when I got here, I could give you my blessing. And maybe if I was feeling generous, I would send a representative to this festival.  **As my blessing** . But no. NO you had to berate my representative. You decide not to believe the  **only** person I have given the right to speak for me, and decide that you know my will. I will not have it. IF you want to have your festival, you will have it without my blessing, and if I ever find that you refuse to speak to Mordred in my stead again, you will speak to no one.”

“My lord,” Isiter sputtered. But Merlin cut him off.

“Enough, that is my decision.”

To his surprise it was Mordred who spoke next, “Emrys, you should not cancel the festival.”

“Mordred- “

“Emrys, it is an unfair punishment”

“Unfair- Mordred, I really am not happy with the elders, why should I let them have their celebration.”

“As a favor to me.” The boy answered. Merlin cursed to himself. What was Mordred playing at..

“Really, that’s what you want?”

“Yes.” Mordred answered.

Merlin huffed, he just wanted to get some sleep, screw it, Mordred could explain what was so important about this festival later, for now he just wanted to get to bed. He turned to the Elders, “You are apparently in luck, Mordred wishes you to have your celebrations. You have my blessing to hold your festival, on two conditions.”

The elders nodded, Merlin assumed they did not dare speak to him at the moment, good. “One you will plan them yourselves, with out my guidance, or input, this year, and every year going forward. Yes?” More nods, “and two, you and your people are to recognize Mordred as my representative, from this point forward, he has the right to speak for me. Do. You. Understand?” 

Mordred was sputtering, “Merlin- you can’t- that’s”

“Mordred, those are my conditions, would you rather I revoke my blessing?”

“We accept your terms Lord Emrys, and we give you and your representative our greatest apologizes.” Isiter answered before Mordred could sputter any more. 

“Good. Goodnight.” Merlin said as he started towards the city. He heard Mordred say something to the council, and hurry after him. 

Merlin was surprised when Mordred called aloud to him, “Emrys, Emrys, Merlin,”

_ “Mordred, its late, what is it?” _ Merlin replied in Mordred’s preferred form of speech. 

_ “You really should not have done that.” _

_ “What yell at the council, that has been a long time coming.” _

_ “no- well I mean, they really did not like that, but no, make me your representative, do you realize what you just did?” _

_ “I am pretty sure I just told the council to shove it, so I can get some sleep.” _

_ “Well yes, but you gave me the right to speak for you, you made my words your words.” _

_ “That was kind of the point.” _

_ “Merlin you can’t just say things like that.” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “You do realize you just gave me more authority than an elder?” _

_ “And?” _ Merlin questioned, really what was the big deal.

**_“You – you just told the council you trust the bringer of death more than them.”_ **

**_“I do.”_ ** Merlin answered, and Mordred stopped. Merlin continued towards Camelot,  _ “destiny be damned. Right now, I need someone I can trust, and that’s you, unless you’d prefer, I chose someone else.” _

_ “uhh, no,”  _ Mordred answered still standing stock still.  _ “I- thank you Lord-“ _

_ “None of that Lord stuff from you. Come on let’s get to bed. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.” _


End file.
